


Cold On Me

by midnightafter



Category: True Blood
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightafter/pseuds/midnightafter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your hands are cold.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabbletag5 prompt, "Caresses," from the LJ community femslash100.
> 
> The title is from a song by the band, Ringside.

“Your hands are cold.”  
“Well, _I am_ a vampire, remember?”

Adilyn did indeed remember. Jessica withdrew her hands back onto her lap and looked away. They were sitting across from each other at the threshold of the Bellefleur home. The faerie sat inside the house, while the vampire sat outside on the porch. They had spent most of the night talking about almost anything, but somehow they landed on the subject of vampires. Adilyn had so many questions about them. Jessica answered them to the best of her knowledge. She was still a _baby_ , after all. However, the questions started to get a little personal.

“Do I still smell good to you?”

Jessica fought hard to keep her composure. She looked back at her.

“So _fuckin’_ good.”

She maintained eye contact, giving all her effort to keep from looking down at the brunette’s neck.

“But I won’t… I _don’t_ want to hurt you.”

Adilyn saw how earnest the vampire was. She believed her.

“We’ve been sittin’ and talkin’ here like this for most of the night.”

Jessica flinched as the halfling reached out to cup the side of her face. She closed her eyes and welcomed the warmth of Adilyn’s caress. She placed her own hand over the other woman’s. She could hear her radial pulse beating at this close proximity. Adilyn wiped the drop of blood falling from her eye with her thumb. Jessica opened her eyes to see Adilyn’s own staring right back at hers. 

“I trust you.”


End file.
